Un viaje por los sueños
by kari cullen
Summary: ¿que pasara cuando Vanessa convensa a Bella Swan de ser su madrina de bodas?, si ella se entera que el padrino sera Edward Cullen, su antigua amor, ¿que hara ella?
1. prologo

DISCLAIMER: todos lo personajes son S.M. yo solo juego con ellos, cualquier parecido a la realidad es pura coincidencia :)

ya esta el capitulo bueno, gracias por la advertencia

PROLOGO

_POV: BELLA_

-si claro Ness, no te preocupes acepto-le conteste a mi mejor amiga de toda la vida

-enserio Bella?-me pregunto mi amiga "que no entiende español" pensé para mis adentros

-si Ness todo porque seas feliz cariño- le respondí preguntándome a quien más se lo pedirían

-gracias Bells, te mando por e-mail a qué hora parte el crucero y a qué hora el avión que te va a traer hasta acá

-si Ness gracias espero la información

-gracias

-no hay de que linda

-me tengo que ir todavía nos faltan algunas cosas, te quiero

-yo también Ness- y se escucho el tono del teléfono

En que me había metido? Sabía bien la respuesta, hace algunas semanas Vanessa mi mejor amiga de toda la vida me dijo que se iba a casar y para mi sorpresa ese afortunado con quien se iba a casar Nessie era el famosísimo Jacob Black

Desde hace unas dos semanas atrás Ness me ha estado casi suplicando que sea su madrina de bodas y como siempre mi escusa para salir de ese problema fue "déjame pensarlo" en cada una de las veces que ella me insistió, pero me sentí muy mal ya que la felicidad de Vanessa está de por medio hoy le hable por fin dije que sí y también le pregunte quien sería el padrino pero me dijo que no sabía que ese lo iba a escoger Jake

Le boda de mi mejor amiga será en un lindo crucero que parte de Florida hasta el Mar del Caribe sin duda este iba a ser un viaje insoportable y Nessie me acaba de comunicar que tendré que bailar con el padrino y con eso que me encanta bailar " si como no Isabella tu odias bailar" me recrimine a mí misma, en eso se escucho como la puerta de la entrada se abrió, había llegado la hora de decirle a Charlie que me iba a ir de crucero. Genial

Baje las escaleras del segundo piso para encontrarme con un muy tenso Charlie que a leguas se veía que estaba nervioso

-que pasa papá?- le pregunte preocupada por su semblante parecía el de un muerto en vida

-Bella por favor, si vas a salir a algún lado cuídate mucho, acabo de recibir 5 casos de secuestro y 3 de asesinato

-papa tranquilo, de hecho te quería comentar que Ness me invito a su boda y es en un crucero en florida

-Y?- pregunto el confundido

- me toco ser la madrina y no puedo faltar mañana sale el avión a florida me preguntaba si me podrás llevar mañana al aeropuerto

-claro hija

-subo a hacer mis maletas, papa?

-si

-gracias por todo

-no hay de qué hija

Y subí casi corriendo las escaleras, al llegar a mi habitación saque algunas maletas y en ellas comenzó a guardar todo tipo de ropa para viaje, recuerdos, fotos. Me di cuenta que ya había anochecido cuando me asome por mi ventana

-papa- grite

-si Bella

-me voy a dormir ya

-claro hija- y me sumí en la inconsciencia

A la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano para bañarme, cambiarme, desayunar he irme al aeropuerto, baje a desayunar

-es tarde- me recibió Charlie sentado en una de las tres sillas de la mesa

-lo sé vámonos- dije tomando un vaso de jugo y agarrando mi equipaje

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto mi avión estaba a punto de salir así que me dirija directamente a mi avión en cuanto subí despedí a Charlie con la mano

"_Bien aquí vamos" _pensé para mis adentros


	2. Capitulo 1: la primera vista

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos, algún parecido con la vida real es pura coincidencia.

CAPITULO 1: LA PRIMERA VISTA

_POV BELLA_

Iba en el avión _"solo espero no arrepentirme después" _me dije a mi misma

-hola- susurro la persona que se iba a sentar a un lado de mí

-hola- le conteste sin voltear pero extrañamente su voz me era muy familiar, después de unos segundos el lugar se hundió en el silencio y llego un momento en el que fue inevitable voltear, para mi sorpresa es cabello cobrizo del chico me parecía muy familiar _"no, no puede ser, el, ¿Por qué habiendo tantos lugares le toco a mi lado"_ pensé

-¿tu?-pregunte con un poco de repulsión y para colmo estaba irritada

-a ¿tu?, ¿no había otro asiento?- me dijo con el mismo tono y con el seño fruncido

-es lo mismo que me pregunto- dije un poco enojada

-oye-llamo mi atención- ya basta de esto, estoy harto de que siempre que nos vemos tenemos que pelear hay que hacer las pases, por lo menos en este viaje ¿Qué opinas?-pregunto viéndome directamente

-por supuesto, solo no me dirijas la palabra lo que queda del viaje-dije volteando mi cabeza a la ventanilla del avión

-No te preocupes por eso- de reojo vi como se puso los brazos sobre el pecho, asentí asegurándome de que me viera

El resto del viaje fue en un cómodo silencio y comencé a recordar el primer día que conocí a Edward, fue el principio de una pesadilla

_Inicio del flashback_

Primer día de clases. Tercero de secundaria.

Estaba llegando a la cafetería y pude visualizar a lo lejos un grupo de chicos eran 5, 2 mujeres y 3 hombres, pero uno en especifico me llamo la atención

-hola Jess-susurre llegando a nuestra mesa

-¿Qué hay Bells?-me regreso la pregunta

-mmm…. ¿Quiénes son los nuevos?-pregunte simulando interés

-los Cullen, ¿ya los viste de cerca?-me dijo en un susurro entusiasmado

-no, acabo de llegar, ¿Por qué?-le dije pero ahora con verdadero interés

-son… ¿Cómo te explico?

-no lo sé tú los viste, no yo- le dije con un poco de ironía

-cierto…..

-chicas!- nos interrumpió Nessie

-Nessie, ahhhh-gritamos al unisonó-te extrañamos

-yo también las extrañe- dijo abrazándonos

_Fin del flashback_

Ese fue el mejor día de mi vida, pero todo empeoro gracias a el cuando comenzó la tercera clase

_Inicio del flashback _

-hora de irnos- grito Ness

-Si lo sé- dijo Jess sarcásticamente

-yo no- me queje- me toca otra clase

-¿Qué te toca?

-biología, lo odio- hice un puchero- nos vemos al rato

-claro Bells, nos vemos aquí en el descanso- dijo Nessie

-claro Nessie- le dije comenzando a caminar al lado opuesto, siempre estaba con ellas pero Charlie ese año había pedido un cambio sin consultarlo antes conmigo , éramos de las familias más ricas de Forks y mi padre no dudo en recurrir al dinero para alejarme de mis amigas.

Pero… no puede hacer nada para que no las vea entre clases, menos a Ángela claro está., ya que hay rumores que sus padres la sacaron de instituto y se la llevaron a un convento en España.

Para mi gran sorpresa al entrar a biología vi a una persona con la que creí que no contaría este año…..

-¿Angie?- la chica volteo a verme

-¿Bells?- me regreso la pregunta

-la misma en carne y hueso- conteste abrazándola

-me dijeron que te habían mandado a España- dijo ella recargando su cabeza en mi hombro

-No, estoy aquí, a mi me dijeron que TU- la apunte con el dedo- te fuiste a España-dije con el seño fruncido

-no….

-buenos días alumnos- nos interrumpió el profesor-por favor siéntense

Pero como no alcanzamos lugares juntas me senté atrás de ella sola y Ángela con un tal Ben

"_¡si, ya no puede llegar nadie más"_ dije para mis adentros ya que en mi reloj de pulsera marcaban las 9:10 y la clase acababa a las 9:30.

Pero para mi gran sorpresa 5 minutos después se escucho como tocaban la puerta

-adelante- dijo el profesor volteando a la puerta

Esta se abrió dando paso a un chico de cabello cobrizo, era uno de los Cullen, el que más me había llamado la atención, la suerte debe de estar de mi lado, no todos los días entra un dios griego a tu salón.

-perdón, pero tenía algunas cosas personales muy importantes que hacer- dios…. Que hermosa voz!

-claro, adelante Sr…-dudo el profesor

-Cullen- dijo el muchacho

-claro Sr Cullen, ehh… por favor tome asiento a un lado de la Srta. Swan- me señalo el profesor, el muchacho paso a un lado del escritorio y camino hacia mí, definitivamente la suerte estaba de mi lado

-hola- susurro al llegar a la par conmigo

-hola- le conteste en voz baja y con una sonrisa en los labios

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Jess, ya no lo soporto mas- dije algo enojada

-tranquila Bells- dijo mientras me agarraba el hombro

-estoy harta…- en ese momento me interrumpió el timbre para entrar a la siguiente clase-¡no!- me pare y comencé a caminar rumbo a mi clase, al atravesar la puerta me lamente, mi propia karma ya estaba ahí, sin poderlo evitar un suspiro de frustración broto de mis labios, comencé a caminar y me dirigí a mi asiento, al llegar a él Edward Cullen jalo mi silla provocando que callera de sentón al piso-estoy harta- grite en cuanto me pare dándole una cachetada a mi compañero de banca, camine en dirección a la puerta del aula y Salí corriendo rumbo al baño

_Fin del flashback_

-¿te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- Pregunto curioso

-estoy tratando de olvidarlo- dije de mala gana

-hay que empezar de nuevo, soy Edward Cullen-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi

-no- rechace su saludo- me hiciste demasiado daño y no creo poder soportar pasar por eso otra vez

Me pare del asiento y me aleje de ahí, escuche a lo lejos un suspiro _"¿Por qué suspira?" _pensé

Me encamine a los asientos de segunda clase, había muchos asientos vacios ya que las personas viajaban en turista o en primera clase, me senté en uno que estaba hasta enfrente y en la orilla poco la inconsciencia me fue ganando

Estaba en un gran prado, era muy hermoso realmente mágico estaba lleno de flores silvestres, el olor era delicioso y había mucho sol, ya estaba recostada sobre la corteza de un gran árbol, mi mirada la tenia perdida en el cielo tratando de identificar las figuras que formaban las nubes

Ya había reconocido un caballo, una sirena, un pino y un pez, pero de repente sentí que algo me jalaba, voltee hacia abajo y lo único que vi fue agua, estaba en el medio del mar, el sol se había ido dejando una terrible oscuridad, la sensación de ser jalada aumento

Empecé a luchar contra esa sensación pero fue mucho peor la fuerza de la marea me inmovilizo y me empecé a hundir rápidamente

Voltee al cielo y una luz se estaba abriendo paso en medio del oscuro cielo

-lo siento- se escucho a lo lejos una voz familiar

Deje de luchar dispuesta a morir en ese momento hasta que milagrosamente como si algo me hubiera impulsado fuera del agua empecé a nadar para poder salir del océano y…

-ahhh…- desperté con la sensación de haber salido disparada del fondo del mar, dispuesta a arreglar los problemas que tenia con él me pare y camine rumbo a mi asiento pero al llegar me desilusione al ver a una hermosa chica abrazándolo y el estaba muy cómodo

Me aleje lo más rápido que pude de ahí, mis sentimientos no habían cambiado después de tantos años, seguiría sufriendo por ese chico de pelo cobrizo y profundos ojos verdes, sin querer un audible sollozo salió desde el fondo de mi pecho

-supéralo- me ordene a mi misma con el corazón roto, con la cabeza gacha camine de regreso al asiento en el que estaba me acomode y me volví a quedar profundamente dormida

si alguen lo lee porfavor aganmelo saber, su opinion es importante para mi gracias

Naiara Fainello : garcias por tu aviso respecto a lo del disclaimer, como soy completamente nueva en ello y fue lo primero que subi entonces pues lo puse pero al parecer no se guardo, al momento de abrirlo despues de haberlo subido me di cuenta, respesto a los errores ya estoy checando eso y la trama no esta puesta aun, se puede decir que se esta explicando como comienza esta historia.


	3. capitulo 2: mi version

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos, algún parecido con la vida real es pura coincidencia.

**Capitulo 2: mi versión**

EDWARD POV:

Suspire. Era hora, el avión despegaba en 45 minutos y yo seguía en mi casa esperando a mi dulce melliza, lo sé es estúpido, pero a mi hermanita se le ocurrió revisar 2 veces mi equipaje, no sé porque si iba a estar todo el viaje en el avión, mientras ella iba de viaje yo iba a un compromiso

-ALICE- grite a las escaleras- SE NOS HACE TARDE- camine a la puerta principal, y se escucho como algo era arrastrado por las escaleras

-ya hermanito, tranquilo, estoy lista- dijo sonriendo y dándome su maleta

-¿Qué?- pregunte absorto- ¿Dónde está Jasper?

-el nos alcanzara en el aeropuerto- dijo sonriendo y saliendo de la casa

Camine con las maletas de Alice al auto

-¿Qué llevas duende?- pregunte guardando la maleta en la cajuela del volvo

-yo si llevo lo que necesito, no como otros- dijo haciendo un tierno puchero, yo solo rodee los ojos

-duende, nos vamos 2 semanas, no un mes- dije subiendo al volvo- ¿vas a ir a la boda de Nessie y Jacob?

-por supuesto, tengo un buen presentimiento- dijo con una sonrisa picara

-¿Qué sabes?- dije apuntándola con el dedo

-¿no se nos hacia tarde?- pregunto, yo solo asentí- entonces… que esperas para ir al aeropuerto- dijo señalando el sendero que salía rumbo a la carretera

-eres un pequeño demonio- declare, enseguida ella frunció el seño y me enseño la lengua como niña chiquita, me reí entre dientes

Llegamos al aeropuerto

-bien hermanito, por desgracia nos toco separados los asientos, si no me equivoco el tuyo es para la izquierda y el mío para la derecha- dijo sonriendo- nos vemos al rato, pórtate bien Edward- y desapareció de mi vista

Últimamente se estaba portando muy extraña conmigo respecto a este viaje, lo más seguro es que algo tramara, pero viniendo de mi hermana se puede esperar de todo

Aborde el avión, mi compañera de asiento ya estaba ahí

-hola- dije mientras ocupaba mi lugar tranquilamente

-hola- me tense al escuchar su voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte, me vi en la necesidad de hablarle pero como soy un gran cobarde solamente me senté esperando a que el viaje terminara y ella no volteara

-¿tu?- escuche que alguien decía en un tono acido, voltee instantáneamente y me encontré con esas enormes orbes color chocolate, no quería que se peleara conmigo en área publica así que me limite a contestar como ella lo hacia

-a ¿tu? ¿Qué no había otro asiento?- fruncí el seño al instante, no me gustaba hablar así pero esta ocasión lo requería

-es lo mismo que me pregunto- genial. Me salió el tiro por la culata. Se enojo y mucho

-oye, ya basta de esto, estoy harto de que siempre que nos vemos tenemos que pelear, hay que hacer las paces, por lo menos en este viaje, ¿Qué opinas?- dije tratando de enmendar mi error

-claro, solo no me dirijas la palabra lo que resta del viaje- dijo volteando al lado opuesto de donde estaba yo

-no te preocupes por eso- dije poniendo mis brazos en el pecho para evitar que la tocara y hacerla escuchar algo que tenía que decirle hace mucho pero nunca me dejo

Vi como asentía, el silencio que hubo entre nosotros fue cómodo aunque tenía la necesidad de romperlo y hablar con ella urgentemente

-¿te acurdas como nos conocimos?- decidi romper el silencio y que mejor tema que el que encerio quería hablar, suplicaría su perdón si fuera necesario

-estoy tratando de olvidarlo- dijo entre dientes, de repente se me ocurrió una gran idea para volver a empezar

-hay que volver a empezar, soy Edward Cullen- dije extendiendo mi mano en una clara invitación a que la tomara

-no- rechazo mi saludo-me hiciste mucho daño y no creo poder soportar pasar por eso otravez

Mire al frente en cuanto dijo eso, pero no fue suficiente para ella, se paró de su asiento y comenzó a caminar ala parte de atrás del avión

-¿Qué hice para que me odiaras?- susurre mientras la veía desaparecer tras la cortina que separaba la primera clase de la segunda, empecé a recordar aquellos días en que pudimos ser buenos amigos, pero por mi orgullo arruine todo incluso antes de que todo empezara

_Inicio del flashback_

Era el primer dia de instituto, Carlisle había sido transferido al pequeño pueblo de forks y pues nos arrastro a toda la familia con el

Cada quien se fue en su auto, eramos la familia Cullen-Hale, enrealidad no teníamos ningún lazo de sangre, eso explica que anduvieran saliendo, eramos buenos amigos desde pequeños

Llegamos y cada quien se estaciono uno al lado del otro, tres carros, un porsh amarillo canario, en este iban Alice y Jasper, un BMW rojo, iban Rose y Emmet, claro eran los coches de ellas , yo llevaba un volvo plateado

Entramos a la escuela en parejas….. al menos mis hermanos, pasamos las primeras horas casi juntos ya que no conocíamos a nadie, pero al llegar al comedor ya había gente que nos miraba y entre ellos una chica que me llamo la atención de cabello color chocolate

Al terminar el receso nos llamo a todos el director y nos dijo que Carlisle había hablado buscándonos a todos, salimos de la oficina rumbo a los autos y a medio camino del hospital recibi la llamada de mi padre

-hola

-edward, esme esta preocupada, marcale hijo, adiós- colgó

-ok- dije cortando la llamada para marcarle a Emmeth

-regresemos a la escuela- dije encuanto contesto

-¿ehh?

-me llamo, esme esta preocupada, eso es todo

-bien- colgó y le marque a Jasper

-regresamos a la escuela, alla te explico- dije en cuento me contesto

-ok- colgamos y dimos vuelta al instituto, al llegar a este le explique a jasper y las chicas que fue lo que paso, me fui corriendo a mi siguiente clase que acababa en minutos

Al llegar a la puerta toque

-adelante- decían atravez de la puerta

-perdón, pero tenía algunas cosas personales muy importantes que hacer- dije encuanto abri la puerta

-claro, adelante Sr…- me vio el profesor con cara de interrogación

-Cullen- dije firmemente aunque avergonzado

-claro Sr Cullen, ehh… por favor tome asiento a un lado de la Srta. Swan- señalo a la linda chica de cabello chocolate, camine hacia ella y la salude

-hola- dije alegremente

-hola- contesto en un susurro

Luego no se porque fregados la empecé a tratar mal, hasta que un dia mi hermana mayor Emmeth me empezó a sermonear acerca de si no me comportaba con ella

-CULLEN- escuche gritar a mi hermano mayor- VEN AQUÍ GRANDISIMO IDIOTA

Baje lentamente las escaleras de la casa

-¿Qué pasa Emmeth?- pregunte al llegar a la sala en donde mi hermano estaba cruzado de brazos viéndome seriamente…._oh no….._esto era algo malo, Emmeth….¿serio?

-TU GRANDISIMO IDIOTA ¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLE ALGO ASI?- dijo con las cuencas de los ojos casi saliéndose de la cara.

-yo?, Emmeth, se puede saber de que me acusas – dije mientras el me miraba fijamente

-de que mi hermano es un maldito idiota- dijo entre dientes


	4. NOTA DE AUTOR

Nota de autor

Se que no esta permitido y realmente espero que no me afecte esto pero ahorita aunque tengo vacaciones de la escuela no tengo cabeza para las historias como puse en mi perfil tengo otros proyectos pero en realidad ninguna esta terminado entonces si me cuesta actualizar esta si me voy de dos o tres va a ser peor entonces se me complicaría mas pero les prometo que voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para subir el próximo capitulo en esta o la semana que viene tengo solo el principio de este, antes de entrar aquí yo escribia esas historias con una amiga entonces Sali de la escuela y no la volvi a ver decidi seguir sola las historias, en un principio como no podia llevar la lap a la ecuela la escribíamos en una libreta y hay tenia la historia hasta el capitulo 8 o 10 no recuerdo muy bien, pero mi mama en una de esas haciendo quiacer tiro mi pobre libreta, me quede sin capítulos y solo había transcrito el prologo y una parte del primer cap.

Lo siento hare lo pasible por acabar el capitulo en estos días

Besos. Kari


End file.
